


Characters Speaking About Topics

by AkatsukiSuperSaiyan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Empire (TV 2015), Naruto, One Piece, Supernatural, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fiction, People, Topic, Truth, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiSuperSaiyan/pseuds/AkatsukiSuperSaiyan
Summary: ???





	1. Chapter 1

Okay okay. This meeting has come to order. Thank you all for coming. Now, I'm going to take roll to see who's here. Answer when I call your name. Barry Allen?

Flash: Here.

Castiel?

Castiel: Present.

Clockwork?

Clockwork: On time.

Good... Good... Goku Black?

Goku Black: In the mortal flesh.

Itachi Uchiha?

Itachi: Accounted for.

Ok... Lucious Lyon?

Lucious: Yeah, I'm here too.

Oliver Queen?

Green Arrow: Present.

And last but not least Red X?

Red X: Here.

Ok. Now are you all ready for the first topic?

Lucious: What do you think?

The first topic is lying. How do you guys feel about it?

Flash: It's bad.

Castiel: I agree with the man in Spandex.

Flash: This isn't Span...

Clockwork: I feel neither good nor bad towards it.

Goku Black: I don't care about it one way or another.

Itachi: It is a necessity on certain occasions such as deception or intelligence gathering.

Lucious: What is this, pre-school? Lying is lying and telling the truth is telling the truth. Nothing more to it.

Green Arrow: I agree with Itachi about it being a necessity sometimes.

Red X: *shrugs* No skin off my back.

Ok. Onto topic 2. How do you feel about Politicians?

Flash: They're ok I guess.

Castiel: Frankly, I am disappointed in them.

Clockwork: I concur with the Angel.

Goku Black: They need to be wiped from existence along with their flawed system of politics..

Itachi: They are double-tongued like serpents. Mixing lies with half-truths while making vain promises. They also overlook the plight of the needy and care nought for the poor.

Lucious: All you had to say was that they're hustlers. You didn't have to write a simile and a definition. But yeah I agree with this man right here.

Green Arrow: Some are good while most are bad.

Red X: *shrugs* They don't care about me, I don't care about them.

And that is all the time we have for today. If anybody would like these fine characters to address a specific topic, by all means post and they might address it next time. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to another addition of Characters Speaking About Topics. Now onto role call! 

Lucious Lyon: Look man. We're all here so skip the classroom guidelines.

.........Anyone else agrees?

Flash: Yep.

Castiel: I do.

Clockwork: Would save some time.

Goku Black: Of course.

Itachi: *nods*

Green Arrow: Skip it.

Red X: *shrugs* Whatever works faster.

Ok. Then let's move onto the first topic of the day. Which is better? Burger King, McDonald's, or Wendy's?

Flash: I'd say B.K.

Castiel: I agree with the Power Ranger. Out of the three establishments, the flame broiled taste of the Whooper with cheese cannot be rivaled by the other two competitors.

Flash: Dude, I'm not a...

Clockwork: Wendy's.

Goku Black: What kind of nonsense is this? Burger King is the obvious choice.

Itachi: Hm... I vote Wendy's as well.

Lucious Lyon: There's a reason why it's called the king. Because it's the d@mn king.

Green Arrow: It's a draw between B.K and Wendy's.

Red X: *shrugs* They're all the same to me.

Moving on to the next topic... What is your favorite video game?

Flash: Sonic 2 for the Genesis.

Clockwork: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The time mechanic of it is delightful.

Goku Black: A difficult question... but I do enjoy Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.

Itachi: Injustice. That does not include the second.

Lucious Lyon: Red Dead Redemption. It's off the chain.

Green Arrow: Assassin's Creed 2.

Red X: *shrugs* I don't have a favorite.

Well, what do you know? We're out of time. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like we've made it to day three of...

Lucious: Just start the topics and skip the introductions.

Fine... Topic one for today. What would be your idea of a perfect world?

Flash: My idea for a perfect world would be if there were no crime or bad guys.

Castiel: Too add to what the lanky man in red said...

Flash: (Lanky man in red? I'm not lanky... am I?)

Castiel: ...I would say that there wouldn't be any bad angels, vampires, werewolves, leviathans, shapeshifters, demons, witches...

Clockwork: To save you some time, basically no bad Supernatural beings either correct?

Castiel: Yes.

Clockwork: My idea of a perfect world would be a world where time has only one path and no branches. Isn't that right Mr. Allen and Mr. Black? *narrows eyes at them*

Flash: Um... I can explain.

Goku Black: I don't care how you feel so you might as well get over it Ghost.

Clockwork: I will. (For now at least.)

Goku Black: My idea for a perfect world would include a mortal free environment. In fact that is how I would envision all the worlds in every universe.

Itachi: You are a fool then.

Goku Black: What?

Itachi: By taking on the body of a mortal, you yourself have become the thing you wish to exclude from your perfect world. Only a fool would do such a thing.

Goku Black: Says the freak who murdered his family and scarred his little brother for life then claimed he did it all for love and country.

C'mon... No trash talking. Topic only please...

Itachi: Very well. My idea of a perfect world would be one where everyone is on an equal playing field and no one person is more important than another.

Goku Black: A laughable notion. Tell me, who gets to decide what laws and judgments would be executed?

Itachi: Whoever is in charge.

Goku Black: Then that would be a conundrum. If everyone is on equal ground as you said then no one would be in charge.

Itachi: Just because everyone would be on equal ground, that doesn't mean they can't vote for leaders/officials. Also, whoever's appointed wouldn't be able to abuse their positions or they would be terminated from office effective immediately.

Goku Black: Hm... (I may have spoken too soon.)

Lucious: I don't know about everyone else but in my idea of a perfect world, I would be the king of everything and my words would be law.

Everyone eyed Lucious like he was crazy.

Lucious: What? He asked the topic and I'm being honest.

Green Arrow: At first I was going to agree with Flash but Itachi convinced me otherwise. So my idea is the same as his.

Red X: In my opinion, the world is perfect as it is. I wouldn't change a thing.

Lucious: You do realize who the President is right?

Red X: *shoots like a gun with his index finger* Exactly. It's because of that I don't look too much like a bad guy.

Onto the next topic. If you had no choice but to trade lives with one person in this area besides me, who would it be?

Flash: Tough question. *blows hard with puffed out cheeks and widened eyes* I think I'd go with... Clockwork.

Castiel: I would trade lives with Clockwork too.

Clockwork: Hm... Red X.

Red X raised a brow.

Red X: Seriously?

Clockwork nodded.

Red X: Why?

Clockwork smirked.

Clockwork: Let's just say there's more to you than meets the eye.

Red X: You could say same about Optimus Prime.

Clockwork: True but you're the only one here who fits that bill.

Red X: I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out.

Clockwork chuckled lightly.

Goku Black: My pick would be Clockwork as well.

Itachi: Clockwork.

Lucious: I choose Black. Can't pass up that kind power.

Green Arrow: I would choose the time ghost too.

Red X: Isn't it obvious? Clockwork.

Oh darn... Our time is up again. See ya around.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to day four of...

Lucious: How many times...

SHUT UP!!!

The group blinked.

Everytime I try to make opening statements and whatnot, you open up your trap and interrupt me! This will NOT happen again! Got it!?

Lucious: ...Yeah man. Crystal clear. No need to blow a gasket.

Okay... So hello and welcome to day four of Characters Speaking About Topics. Now onto role call. Barry Allen?

Flash: Here.

Castiel?

Castiel: Here.

Clockwork?

Clockwork: On time as usual.

Goku Black?

Goku Black: In the present.

Itachi Uchiha?

Itachi: Here.

Lucious Lyon?

Lucious: You know I'm here.

Oliver Queen? .............Oh right. He had some thing with a black guy in a cape so I'll just mark him absent... Red X?

Red X: Here.

And done! Now let's move on to the first topic of today. The topic is cereal. What is the best cereal you've ever tasted?

Flash: Frosted Flakes.

Castiel: Lately, I have grown fond of the one with the little leprechaun as it's mascot. They're magically delicious and yet not composed of magic at all.

Clockwork: Raisin Bran Crunch.

Goku Black: Cinnamon Toast Crunch is obviously the best.

Red X: Are you sure you don't prefer Cheerios Black?

Goku Black: I'm sure.

Red X: That's not what I heard.

Goku Black: What are you talking about?

Red X: Oh uh... Nothing. *Bounces an index finger up and down 3 times*

When the group saw what Red X was doing, they either smiled or chuckled to themselves.

Goku Black: What the h@ll are all of you laughing at!?

Lucious: Uh-oh... *Wipes forehead* Did it suddenly get hot, or is it me?

And that's when all heck broke loose as the group roared with laughter.

Goku Black: Grr...! I know what you're referring to so knock off the foolishness!

Red X: Or what? You'll ki blast us in our toes?

Lucious: Naw naw. He ain't gonna do that. He'll probably have Zamasu hit us in the chin. Either that he'll make our mommas say his name.

Somehow the group laughed even louder.

Goku Black: Look! I was asked to do a few videos since my contract with Toei was complete. It's not like I came up with those bars myself. It was all scripted.

Red X: So you don't have a big... you know?

Goku Black: What? Of course I... Ugh... Just screw all of you!

Ok guys. That's enough. Time is short so let's keep moving.

Itachi: Very well. Frosted Mini-Wheats.

Lucious: I like Cinnamon Toast Crunch too.

Red X: *shrugs* Not a big fan of cereal to be honest.

Ok. Now onto the second topic. Why do you think we have these discussions?

Flash: Uh... To learn about us?

Castiel: My answer is the same as the speeder.

Flash: (Is he saying this stuff on purpose?)

Clockwork: To pass the time.

Goku Black: To waste our time.

Itachi: For kudos.

Lucious: Because you don't have a life.

Red X: *shrugs* Don't know. Don't care.

And that's all the time we have for...

Lucious: Hold up!

What?

Lucious: Tell us why you're doing this.

So you really want to know?

Lucious: Yeah.

I'll tell you if at least ten different people comment on this work. Not including guests that is.

Lucious: Ah h@ll no! That sh!t ain't never gonna happen!

Have faith my brother.

Lucious: Get the f@ck outta here with that sh!t. You're just wasting my f@cking time.

You are entitled to your own opinions. Moving on... And that's all the time we have for today. See you all and goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man...

Lucious: What's wrong with you?

Hangover. Ugh... What I wouldn't do for an aspirin right now...

Flash: Uh... I can get you one.

Really?

Flash: Be back in a flash. **FWOOSH........** **FWOOSH**. Here you go.

Thanks. **GULP** You're a real hero you know that?

Flash: It was nothing.

Lucious: Can we start or do I need to get you two a room?

Looks like someone didn't get any nookie from Cookie last night.

The whole group except for Lucious either laughed or chuckled.

Lucious: Think you're a comedian huh? How about we take this outside and see who's laughing then.

Bring it on B!tch! Oh wait this isn't fight club or Walmart. Ah just sit down so we can get started.

Lucious: Yeah I thought so.

So anyway, welcome to day ***looks at chapter number*** 5 of characters speaking about topics. Now when I call your name I want you to say Lucious sucks.

Lucious: Daf@ck did you just...

Barry Allen?

Flash: Uh... Lucious sucks?

Castiel?

Castiel: Lucious sucks, but as to what I am not sure.

Clockwork?

Clockwork: Lucious sucks.

Lucious: If one more person says that I'm gonna...

Goku Black?

Goku Black: ***stares at Lucious*** Lucious sucks. Care to finish your declaration mortal?

Lucious: Look man I ain't got no beef with you.

Goku Black: Hmph.

Itachi Uchiha?

Itachi: Lucious sucks.

Lucious Lyon?

Lucious: Go to h@ll.

Oliver Queen? Oh yeah out on business... And lastly Red X.

Red X: Lucious sucks.

Ok. Now that that is over with I guess... here comes the topic. State something that people don't know about the TV show industry.

Flash: Well... actors usually are not as nice as they appear to be.

Castiel: You're not allowed to express how you really feel involving certain lifestyle choices. Especially if you are against it.

Clockwork: You ever notice how there is crossdressing gags? Well it's not meant to be humorous. It's really just paying the piper so to speak.

Goku Black: (And they wonder why I started the Zero Mortal Plan.) 99% of the shows endorse the LGBT community. The 1% that do not you very rarely see a commercial or advertisement for.

Itachi: Speaking of paying the piper, in cartoons and anime you will more than likely see a gender bending character. Either that or androgenous.

Lucious: All black shows must have at least one gay character in it or shown in an episode. Then there's the crossdressing thing that Clockwork mentioned.

Red X: Lots of people smoke weed or do drugs. Some prescription. Some not. Either way, it's something.

Okay. Onto the next topic. What do you think love is?

Flash: Unconditional acceptance and support.

Castiel: God of course.

Clockwork: A word with multiple meanings.

Goku Black: It is something which few beings can comprehend to the fullest extent.

Itachi: My answer is a cross between the last three responses.

Lucious: It's how you feel about a person, animal, thing, or whatever you like.

Red X: ***shrugs*** It's complicated no matter how anyone looks at it I guess.

Looks like we ran out of time. See all of you later. Or maybe not. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Good evening, morning, or night to you folks on this website. This is Characters Speaking About Topics. And I am your host Akatsukisupersaiyan. Today we...

Lucious: What the h@ll are you doing?

I'm cutting out roll call and replacing it with an introduction. You always complained about it so I'm doing this.

Lucious: Why can't you just go straight to the topics?

Why can't you spell your last name with an 'i' instead of churching it up Joe Dirte'?

Red X: He's got you there.

Lucious: ***glares at Red X*** Nobody asked you Jason Todd.

Red X: Who says that's my real name?

Lucious: Take the mask off and prove me wrong.

Red X: Do I look stupid to you?

Lucious: X marks the spot.

Goku Black: Hehehe. Good one.

Ok guys that's enough trash talk for one introduction. Onto the topic for today. Apparently in Kyoto, Japan, a man set fire to an anime studio. Around 23 are confirmed dead and 36 are injured in this arson attack. The suspect was apprehended. So... Why do you think he did it, if he did that is?

Flash: Hm... Probably because he wasn't in his right mind.

Castiel: I think he hated someone who worked there.

Clockwork: Perhaps he had an issue with the owner of the studio.

Goku Black: He's a mortal. Mortals do stupid things like this.

Itachi: My thoughts align with Clockwork.

Lucious: He's a dumb@ss plain and simple.

Red X: ***shrugs*** Don't know. Don't care.

Okay. Topic two for today. The Mandela Effect. Is there truth to it or no?

Flash: Yeah there's truth to it. The timeline changes constantly.

Castiel: I agree with Berry.

Flash: C'mon dude... Don't start that.

Castiel: Start what?

Clockwork: I know for a fact that there is truth to it. All those people sharing these "false" memories is a symptom of a change in the time stream.

Goku Black: It is possible for there to be truth to this myth.

Itachi: In my world jutsu are limitless. Some are capable of bending reality to one's will. Therefore I believe there is truth in this as well.

Lucious: No. Its just bogus B.S some internet troll started.

Red X: ***shrugs*** Not sure.

And this will conclude this portion of Characters Speaking About Topics. Akatsukisupersaiyan signing off. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first topic actually happened.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO and WELCOME to DAY 7 of... ***points microphone to audience***

Audience: CHARACTERS SPEAKING ABOUT TOPICS!!!

I am your host AKATSUKISUPERSAIYAN and let's say hello to our CONTESTANTS!!! ***Walks over to confused group members***

Introducing first, the Speedster, the fastest man alive, THE FLASH!!!

Flash: Oh uh... I don't know about fastest man but...

***Walks over to next person***

Introducing second, you know him, you love him, CASTIEL!!!

Castiel: ***stands up and waves*** Hello audience members. ***Sits down***

***Walks over to next person***

Introducing third, the ghost with the most, time that is, C-C-CLOCKWOOOORK!!!

Clockwork: ***Nods*** Hello all.

***Walks over to next person***

Do I even have to introduce this next guy?! I mean seriously?! Who hasn't heard of one of the multi-verse's most dangerous threats? He has a kill count so high that it outnumbers the people in China 100 too one! Introducing Goku Black!

Goku Black: It was nothing. They were all pathetic.

***Walks over to next person***

Although this next person might not be powerful as Black, he is indeed as lethal and as dangerous. I dare say, I'm actually glad he's not evil because if he was, I don't think the world would be able to stop him. Introducing ITACHI UCHIHA!!!

Itachi: ...

 ***Walks to next person*** DwightWalker. ***Keeps walking***

Lucious: Yeah f@ck you too.

And last but not least because that honor belongs to Dwight Walker.

Lucious:  ***raises middle finger***

The teen, the mystery, and perhaps Jason Todd...? ***Looks to Red X for confirmation***

Red X: ***shrugs***

The one, the only REEEEEEEEEEEEED X!!!

Red X: ***salutes with two fingers***

Now that we got that out of the way, let's get down to business. Instead of talking about a topic today, I brought you guys up here to inform you that one of you will no longer be in the group.

Lucious: Seriously?

Yeah.

Flash: Who?

I don't know yet which is why I'm going to let this audience decide. Sort of like America's Funniest Home Videos.

Goku Black: Wait... You're going to allow mortals to kick one of us out? The same mortals who voted for Donald Trump?

Yeah... It's not like I can just call on deities whenever I want.

Goku Black: ***facepalms***  (The cosmos is doomed...)

It's either that or I just be biased and expel Lucious.

Lucious: Hey!

What? I'm being honest aren't I? And besides, you're the least popular guy in the group anyway.

Lucious: That ain't true and you know it!

Okay. Flash, Castiel, Black, Clockwork, Itachi, Red X. Who do you like least of all?

Flash: Lucious.

Castiel: Lucious.

Black: I dislike you all.

Clockwork: Lucious.

Itachi: Lucious.

Red X: ***shrugs*** You're all the same in my book.

Okay, so 4 Lucious votes, Black hates us all, Red X has no favorites, and Oliver is not here. So yeah 4 out of 7 which means you are...

Clockwork: Pardon my interruption but I wish to retire from the group.

Huh? Why?

Clockwork: I feel as though it is the right time.

You sure?

Clockwork: Indeed.

Well okay. By the authority invested in me by no one in particular, I hereby release you from this group effective immediately.

Clockwork: Farewell to all of you.

Flash: Bye.

Castiel: Goodbye.

Goku Black: ***nods***

Itachi: Farewell.

Red X: See ya around or not I guess.

The ghost teleported and was gone.

I'm gonna miss that guy. But yeah, onto the next order of business.

Castiel: More news?

Of course. Since Oliver will be gone for an unknown amount of time, I thought it best to bring in a temporary substitute.

Flash: Who?

Hehehe... HAHAHAHA!!!!

Lucious: ***looks at akatsukisupersaiyan like he's crazy*** What the h@ll is wrong with you?

Castiel: You sound like one of those overly dramatic villains I usually see on TV.

I'm laughing like crazy because a girl is coming to our group.

Red X: ***unfolds arms and sits forward*** Seriously?

Yep.

Red X: Is she cute?

I'll answer that if you take off the mask.

Red X: ***sits back and folds arms*** I can wait.

Figure you would. Well anyway, tune in next time audience and I will introduce our first female member!


End file.
